The Cycle of Linked Souls
by FeuFollet08
Summary: Here is the story of a scientist, an orphan and his wizardly friend, who together forged the beginning of a legend. Together, they fought against the darkness, to save the energy source of their city.
1. Introduction

A/N: The events take place before Skyward Sword, and replace those in the manga, although I don't ignore it completely; I consider it's the legend such as told by the peoples of Hyrule, several hundred years later.

This is a translation from French to English of my story _Le Cycle des Âmes Liées._ As I am still learning English, it is likely that there will be mistakes and sentences that aren't well built. You can signal those to me and I will address it as soon as possible.

Disclaimers: I won't do disclaimers for this story except for humoristic purpose, as I assume anyone who reads on this website already knows the stories we write on don't belong to us.

XXX

Introduction

Time.

Without it, nothing moves, nothing lives.

It is an integral part of the worlds' web. Pull a thread, and the surrounding fabric will be disturbed. Replacing the material might be enough, and everything will be back to normal again. But if the one that is pulled breaks, then a hole will form. If this thread is part of our world's frame … Yes, time travelling is not dangerous just for the travelers, because those who get through the stitches of past and of future might catch on a thread as they pass by, and then undo the work.

Time eats away at the memory of the mortals.

So many things were forgotten, and of those that weren't, many were modified. History such as told by creatures endowed with consciousness testifies of it well. My past as well as that of my colleagues was largely erased by the flow of time, the omissions on behalf of those who told it and their oversights. Another part was exaggerated, embellished, mystified and simplified. There is still a trace of what was, to be found by analyzing the tales and legends. It is the stories weaved on the weft of reality that makes the best epics.

Time passes, changes landscapes, customs and people.

I have seen how the reality of some becomes the fiction of others. I saw traditions being established, then their origin be lost in the meanders of time. I noticed how much people changes easily to adapt itself to the upheavals which occur around them.

Time goes by, and our decisions forge the paths of the present.

I did terrible things for the greater good. It allowed to save many lives, but I have the feeling that if it was not for my incomprehension of the mortal, we would have been able to save more. Some have suffered so much by my fault. I owe it to them to change, to understand better.

One day, I won't be the same anymore, this I know to be true. But the archives I established will keep the memories of the brave ones who sacrificed so much in the hope of better future, to preserve the truth, and so, maybe, allow future generations to save itself when the time comes.


	2. Into the chaos

XXX

Chapter 1-Into the chaos

The shadows are coming into the city, the omens of a world forever changed have been revealed;

The sky and the earth will be unravelled, and a sea lost to a breach in time.

Through promises of vengeance and friendship, history will be repeated.

The champions of light and darkness will fight as equals, the battles always ending in a tie.

Power, wisdom, courage, shattered apart, remember your will, the only thing that can bring you unity.

When time will be repaired, promises remembered, the cycle will be broken by a blade, humanity's laughter.

Such is the prophecy of the Three Linked Souls.

XXX

The city was under attack.

We could hear the soldiers shooting and the explosions in the distance. People were taking refuge where they could: Bunkers, basements, places protected by the army or the police.

When the problems began, Link and I were downtown, far from our home. We were visiting the museum to complete an end of year school work about the relation between the exploitation of the mines of Lanelle and the environmental contamination. For our project, we had chosen to discuss the link between the chronolite industry and the infertility problems of the populations living near the mines.

Having collected the necessary information, we got out for a walk to enjoy the nice weather. As we didn't come here often, we took the opportunity to visit the park where an enormous fountain with a pond in a half-moon shape marked the place where the Main Market Square was formerly held. It was a noisy place during summer, where children and tourists would go to wade or drink a nice glass of milk. However, as summertime had still to come, the tourists had not invaded the place yet. Until then, the park and the surrounding restaurants belonged to the city-dwellers.

We were sitting on the bench of a restaurant terrace to drink water when the radio in a nearby windowsill broadcasted the news of the attack.

I remember having stared at the radio for a few minutes, listening to the journalist telling about what was taking place, until we realized that it wasn't an elaborate joke and that it was time to act. By then, people had already begun to leave. The restaurant owner, who closed shop, was encouraging those who were still there to find shelter or leave the city.

Ten minutes after the violence started, the whole city was aware of the confrontation.

Well before the first monster shows up, the frantic population was already on a rampage. In several places, the traffic was jammed by the families' vehicles evacuating the city. Vandals were taking advantage of the confusion to break shop windows, the thieves to steal and angry people harassed the policemen who were trying to restore order.

I elbowed Link before he did something stupid, such as running to the defense of the citizens with only a stick for a weapon. Having drawn his attention, I began to pull him by the arm towards a place that might be safer.

"Hey! Let me go, Arahim! Where are you dragging me?" he protested, unhappy to be dragged this way. He was used to it, though, from the village little ones. I remember one time that Lilly and Collin had grabbed his arm and dragged him up to a clearing in the woods. They wanted to show him the targets and straw models they were so proud of. The whole gang had participated to these creations that they intended to use to "train" with their slingshot and wooden swords. I never did figured out how in the world the very small Malo managed to hang that very huge log which made seven times his height on a branch.

We were now in an alley, a temporary refuge. Here, the risk of being pushed aside, separated by the crowd or overturned by a car was non-existent. Seeing his confused and indignant look, I decided that I would win more time if I wasn't dragging him.

"To the power station. If there is a place that the army will try to protect at all costs, it's the power plant of the city. Besides, it's not far from here."

"You really think that they will let us in?"

"Nah, I don't think so. But no one will know if we get in round the back"

"Round the back… An emergency door?" Link was frowning at me, clearly sceptical of the idea. "We should start with trying to find a way to get back home. Either that, or trying to find a place where we will be safe and where it's not forbidden to be. "

"We got here after taking a train, and then the tramway. I don't think we have the time to wait for the tramway, and that's assuming the routes and the schedules remain the same in times of crisis."

"Maybe we should ask someone if we can hitch along the ride out of the city."

It was a good idea and time was ticking by.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But we should still go towards the power plant. This way, if we haven't found a ride by then, we will already have covered some distance. Unless… Do you know, by any chance, someone who lives here? An apartment isn't the best place to hide, but it's better than nothing."

"No."

Once we agreed on a plan, we got out of the alley. We walked toward the power plant, all the while asking for a ride to the few who were still there and whose car had still some space to spare. Unfortunately, those were waiting for their friends or family. They apologized, some being more polite about it than others, saying that we would have to look for another ride. It was incredibly frustrating and stressful, and soon we had to face the facts: we had to rely on the plan B.

Streets were emptying, doors and windows had been barricaded. The district which we traveled was downtown, and the paved paths that were always borrowed by vehicles and pedestrians were emptied. Some hurried to amass their goods before leaving, losing a precious time which would have been better spent on fleeing the danger. Others refused to leave their house, believing despite of their close friends insistence that the confrontation would confine itself to the outskirts of the city and that the army would be able to keep it that way.

Despite the very real proofs of the imminent threat, the situation still seemed unreal. A few hours ago, we were still in the Science Museum, looking at the exhibit on the evolution of chronolite based technologies. A few hours ago, our biggest concern was to hand back the work in time and to obtain a good grade. A few hours ago, my greatest challenge was to pass the theoretical magic exam. A few hours ago, war was a distant reality; a possibility, yes, but so distant …

XXX

We were standing on the side of the street we had to cross to reach the central, when we were faced with a problem. Uniformed police officers in dark gray patrolled, partly to make sure that neighborhood had been evacuated, and to act as guards. The back door which we spotted as our way in can't be seen from the street. As it was, the patrol was nearby, making it hard to get to it discreetly.

Having observed the comings and goings of law enforcement for a few minutes, Link tugged my sleeve to alert me as quietly as possible, to avoid detection; the nearest policeman was only three or four meters away.

"Arahim, I think we can make it to the door unseen if we hurry. Wait for it…" I stand, ready to sprint toward our destination. We were waiting for the man to turn the corner.

"Run!" Link dashed, and I followed right behind. We got across as fast as we could, hoping to stay unseen. Between the two of us, my friend had always been the fastest, had more stamina and, since last year, the tallest. Result being that I got there a few seconds after him. He tried to open it, without success. It was locked, obviously, which was to be expected since it was used for deliveries or emergencies.

"It's locked!" whispered Link.

"I know, let me take a look!" I replied the same way. Link stepped aside and turned, watching nervously for any policemen coming our way. Meanwhile, I studied the lock. Thankfully, it seemed to be a good old lock, with no electrical parts or charms. It will be easy enough to pick. I smirked, happy of the security staff's overlook. "What's the use of a key if we have magic?"

"Stop talking to the door and hurry!"

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to steady my hands that were shaking from the rush. Then, I draw my hand towards the door handle, and focused on the energy flowing through my veins and all around us. I felt pressure building in the back of my brain, reminding me it was still tired from yesterday's exam. I ignored it, and directed it through my extended hand to the offending lock.

 _Yield_.

I heard a click. The door was now unlocked. I let the weak light wrapping my hand fade. The spell hadn't taken a lot of magic to make, a good thing as I was still recovering from the magic practical evaluation from the day before, and was lucky to have been able to do the spell. It sure helped that I was one of the stronger students in my class, when it comes to magical strength anyway.

"Come on, it's open!" I said just as I opened the door and entered, nearly tripping on the slightly lower step, followed by Link, who closed it behind him.

XXX

Energy: study and exercises (t.2)

Energy is everywhere; in our movements, in the sun rays… Today's societies depends on its understanding and its uses. This is why those subjects will be discussed in this textbook.

Energy and its manipulation

There are many ways to use energy, and while we can go on describing all types of energy and their uses, it is best to first focus on the two classes of energy manipulation every methods falls in that scientific community agrees: Magic and Technology.

Magic is the manipulation of internal or external energy without intermediaries.

It can be added that the use of an intermediary of magical origin is seen as magic. However, the use of a non-magical intermediary to manipulate energy is not considered as being magic.

Technology is the manipulation of internal or external energy with non-magical intermediaries.

It is important to distinct those categories, as they are highly incompatible and should not be mixed; Magic disturbs technology. There were combination attempts throughout History, and most had unwanted and unpredictable results, some ending into a spectacular explosion.

Thankfully, technological objects are now more resistant to magical exposure.

Technology is a science that has expended greatly during the past hundred years, helping decreasing the gap between those able of magic and those unable of it.

We ow this progress to scientists of the past, and of those who marked History, it is those who are best known as the Three who left the greatest legacy: Din of Growling Earth, who's revolutionized the mining industry, Nayru of Blue-Waters, magicophysicist of genius, and Farore of Whistling-Woods, famous for her works on genetics. Although their individual contribution to science was great, it is their last common work, the Power Core, that they will be remembered for generations to come.

XXX

By the way, I like to know what people thinks of my stories. It's my first translation of the first multi-chapter story I made, so it's nice to have feedback. Constructive reviews and questions are welcome, as always. They will allow me to clarify and to develop certain elements of which I had not thought.


End file.
